Little Girl Lost
by TheGrandTootah
Summary: Eight-year-old Alice Rigby inadvertently finds herself pulled into an adventure most children only dream about. A cutsie, kid-friendly fic. (May continue sometime in the future.)


**Hey! This is a cuties little kid-friendly fic I found deep in my computer files. I had forgotten I written it forever ago. I may or may not continue it, so until then it will be left as complete.**

Alice Rigby sat in the back of Ms. Meyers third grade class and stared into space. Today they were supposed to be learning about division and all Alice wanted to do was go home and watch the Disney Channel. She snapped back into reality when Jorge Diaz threw a piece of eraser at her. She was about to retaliate when Ms. Meyers announced that they were to form a line with their buddies outside the door and make their way to the library. Alice kicked Jorje as she went out the door and followed after the rest of the class. She held hands with her buddy Kelsey and listened to her talk about her stupid cat Minky.

Ms. Meyers stopped them in the outside hallway to talk to another teacher.

Alice sighed tiredly and her eyes fell towards the play ground and she did a double take. There was something glittering in the sand. She took a quick glance at the teachers and made to go to the playground.

"Where are you going?!" Kelsey hissed.

"I'll be right back."

Kelsey stomped her foot. "I'll tell on you!" Alice spun on her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"If you tell on me I'll never be your friend anymore and you'll have to sit on the bus next to Monica and Zakia by yourself."

Kelsey folded her arms. "Fine."

Alice glanced back at the teacher again and made a dash around the corner. The light was a golden color coming from under the slide. Alice bit her lip and looked around. Seeing the coast was clear she ran to the playground and peaked under the slide. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. There was a golden puddle of light on the ground and she could hear a voice coming out of it. Taking a quick look back to make sure no one had seen her, she slipped under the slide and leaned over the puddle. She could see something moving in glow and leaned in to get a closer look. Hesitantly, she poked the puddle with a finger and with a gasp yanked it back. The puddle didn't feel like a puddle, it felt like static and made the hair on her arms stand up.

She stuck her finger in again and giggled. She put her whole arm through and felt around. Alice's hand landed on cold metal and she frowned. Just as she was about to pull her arm back, a large hand pulled on hers and she was yanked through the puddle. She screamed as she was pulled through and felt the static run all over herself. When she landed on the other end, her hair was sticking up a little and she continued to scream. A hand covering her mouth made her stop and look up. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the familiar face. Looking down at her with an annoyed expression was _**The**_ Doctor Who, her T.V. hero. It was the old one that was on T.V when she was _**real **_little. His head was shaved bald and he wore a leather jacket.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, removing his hand.

Alice continued to stare up at The Doctor in stupefaction. Her jaw had dropped. The Doctor snapped a finger in front of her face.

"Oi! You! I asked you a question."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice said this with an excited shrill.

The Doctor winced.

"You're the Doctor! You're the most awesomest person in the universe! I watch you on T.V!" She was jumping up and down as she spoke.

The Doctor furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I watch you on T.V.!"

"I'm on the telly?" He asked confused.

Alice nodded vehemently. "Uh-huh!" She tilted her head in thought. "But you're not supposed to be real. Ms. Kelly says that your just pretend."

The Doctor rose a brow. "And who's Ms. Kelly?"

"She's my Foster Mom." Alice looked around. "Is this the TARDIS?"

The Doctor began to look worried. Alice ignored him as she stared at the room around her. Suddenly she remembered the puddle and spun around to look behind her. On the floor golden puddle began to shrink.

"Wait!" she screamed and rushed over to it. Just as she knelt down the puddle disappear and she was left staring at metal grating. "No..." she felt tears prickle in her eyes and her lips began to quiver. A small sob escaped and she began to cry. The Doctor sighed not knowing what to do. He muttered something about 'domestics' and patted her back awkwardly.

"Now don't go crying. What's the matter?"

Alice hiccupped and wiped her face. "I-I can't g-go _**home**_!" She sobbed again. The Doctor sighed again and picked her up, sittings her in the jump seat.

"As you just pointed out, this is a TARDIS, and I can just take you home myself." he handed her a rag on the console. "But first I want to know how you came through that light."

Alice sniffled, hope rising, and wiped her face. "I dunno." she shrugged. "I was walking in line with my class at school and I saw a light at the play ground. I snuck away when the teacher wasn't looking and my class buddy Kelsey said she was gonna tell on me, so I told her I wouldn't be her friend anymore so she didn't. Then I ran to the play ground and looked under the slide and saw a big shiny puddle. I stuck my hand in it and then you pulled me in, and I was here."

The Doctor listened patiently as she babbled. He pursed his lips in thought and gave a nod. This was something he should look into.

"Right then, where's your school?"

"Kirksville."

"And where is that?"

"Florida."

The Doctor pressed on some buttons and looked up at the screen. "Can't find it...there's no Kirksville in Florida."

Alice frowned. "Uh-huh!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "What the name of your school?"

"Marcus P. Grady Elementary School." Alice accentuated carefully.

The Doctor typed something and frowned. "Nothing." He looked over to the little girl. "What's your full name?"

"Alice Jeanette Rigby."

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

The Doctor asked her a few more questions and Alice began to fidget nervously. The Doctor looked over at her again in incredulousness.

"It's not possible..."

Alice picked at her fingers. "What?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment before continuing. "Are you sure about the information you gave me?"

Alice huffed and folded her arms. "I'm _**eight,**_ not _**stupid**_." she made an impatient noise. "Doctor you're really cool, but can I go home now?"

The Doctor looked at her apologetically , trying to think of the right way to explain the situation to a young child. "I tried to look for you home,-" he pointed to the screen in front of him, "-but according to this your home doesn't exist."

Alice felt her lips tremble. "But it does!"

The Doctor shook his head. "I found an 'Alice Rigby' but she's supposed to be living in Orlando with her Mum and Dad." He placated.

"But I don't have a Mom and Dad!" Alice began to cry again.

The stared at the screen and then back to her. Determinedly, he typed in something else before flipping a few switches. Alice watched him from her seat as he turned on the engine and pumped a lever. The column began to hum and whoosh. Alice held tight to the seat as the TARDIS jolted and swayed.

When the TARDIS came to a stop, The Doctor sent her a stern look and pointed. "I'll be right back, so don't touch anything." As he headed for the doors Alice jumped up.

"Where are you going?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be right back!"

Alice waited a long time for the Doctor to return. She hummed to herself and didn't touch _**anything**_, just like he said. When the doors opened back up she bolted and rushed to him. His back faced her as he stared at the closed door. Alice bit her lip, not knowing what to ask. Slowly he turned to her. His eyes were sad again and he knelt down to he level.

"I am _**very **_sorry," He began, "-but you're not in the same world anymore. I can't take you home, because it doesn't exist here."

"How?" Alice asked softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know."

Alice whimpered and slammed into the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she cried silently. The Doctor slowly retuned the hug and rubbed her back. He wasn't used to taking care of a weepy child, not having dealt with one in a good few hundred years.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked pitiably.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

Alice pulled away and stared at him with sad little puppy dog eyes. "Can I stay with you?"

The Doctor panicked internally and tried to think of an answer to put her off.

Alice put her hands together, pleading. "I'll be really, really good, and I'll do everything you say! I won't bother you or anything, I promise!"

The Doctor looked away with a cringe.

"Please?" she whined giving him a heart melting pout.

The Doctor tried to stay firm. He was the oncoming storm! He had faced Daleks, Cybermen, and various other feared beings! Certainly he could say no to this little human girl.

He looked back at her face and felt his resolve crumble. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Fine." Alice smiled brightly and bounced. "But,-" The Doctor stated firmly, pointing his finger at her face. "-you have to do exactly what I say, when I say it. No wandering off with out me, and no talking to strangers unless I say so. You have to be careful what you say to people. You can't go telling people in the past about the future."

Alice nodded. She guessed that included the Doctor's future.

"And don't think just because we're traveling, you get off without schooling. I got plenty of things you can do in the library!" Alice nodded again.

He stared at her for a minute before nodding back and heading for the console.

"Now, before you burst in on me, I was looking for something important."

"What?" Alice asked excitedly.

The Doctor looked up with a grin. "Plastic."


End file.
